The Notebook
by fantasmefantastic
Summary: AU. SasuSaku, SaiIno, NaruHina, ShikaTema, and NejiTen. The Notebook is simply a way to pass time for us gals in Konoha University. Nothing special in there. Just our Plans, Wills, Code Names, Conversations, Crushes...right, nothing special at all.
1. Intros Are Always Fun

**So, I got this idea from what me and my friends do, during school. **

**Yeah, my educational experience is THAT boring.**

**Has anyone else been reading the manga chapters on SaiyanIsland? WHAT THE HELL is up with those two stupid people always fighting and saying "this is my last jutsu..." or "you're going to die!" And then they just stand up and are all "Oh, wait, I have_ one more jutsu_!" I'm getting sick of SasuGAY and Itachi! I want to see Naruto and Hinata and KIBA! Screw Sasuke!**

**...if you've read my other A/N's, then you know how much I seriously don't like Sasuke.**

**Anyway, don't expect me to update this quickly or something. I'm not even sure if I'll continue it.**

**Depends on the amount of reviews I get...****

* * *

**

**The Notebook**

**(Naruto Girls Style!)**

_by Honatetsu Kiyasha_

**Name:** Sakura Haruno.

**Age:** 15. (16 in February!)

**Likes:** Volleyball, basketball, track, light blue, cappuccinos, singing, drawing, and ma girls!

**Dislikes:** Obnoxious, mean, and disgusting people (::cough::Karin::cough::)

**Member of:** Konoha University Vball, b-ball, track, musical, chorus, band, and the newspaper that Temari started...

**Crush?: **Um, YEAH! SASUKE-KUN IS MY FUTURE HUSBAND!!!...but we'll call him Peppermint in case someone finds this...

-&-

**Name:** Ino Yamanaka.

**Age:** 16. (HECK YES!)

**Likes:** Volleyball, horses, singing, hot guys, my BFF's, shopping, and MOUNTAIN DEW!

**Dislikes: **Same as Forehead, up there. Particularly, FAN GIRLS!! (grrrr)

**Member of:** Vball, HorsesRforever, Chorus, and the KU Newspaper.

**Crush?:** Yes, yes, yes!!! SAI! ...a.k.a Mochacinno...or Mocha. Yeah, whatever.

-&-

**Name:** Temari Sabaku.

**Age:** 16. (YEAH, BABY, YEAH!)

**Likes:** Volleyball, softball, drawing, reading, writing, playing guitar/drums, you morons I call my friends, and WOLVES!

**Dislikes:** Ditto to Blondie & Pinky. Specifically, _Kin. _

**Member of:** KU volleyball, softball, the musical, Chorus, Band, and the KU Newspaper. (Freaking duh, I started the dang thing!)

**Crush?:**...do I _have_ to fill this part out::gets yelled at:: ...UGH. FINE. Shikamaru! ...who will be referred to as Brownie.

-&-

**Name:** Hinata Hyuuga.

**Age: **15. (You're all OLD!)

**Likes:** Volleyball, reading, playing piano/keyboard, hanging with you guys, and, um, NARUTO-KUN!

**Dislikes:** Same as all above. But I also despise Spinach! UGH.

**Member of:** KU volleyball, Newspaper, Chorus, Band, and Konoha Dancers.

**Crush?:** Naruto-kun. Also known as Cheesecake. (BECAUSE, ZOMG, I LOVE CHEESECAKE!)

-&-

**Name:** Tenten Iwate.

**Age: **15. (I will be 16 in three months!)

**Likes:** Volleyball, reading, drawing, sleeping, and throwing pointy things.

**Dislikes:** Stupid people. FAN GIRLS. And, um, SCHOOL!

**Member of:** Volleyball, Archery Team (closest I get to throwing stuff!), Band, and the KU Newspaper.

**Crush?:** Neji FRIGGIN Hyuuga. SERIOUSLY! Have you seen his _hair?!_ ...referred to as Mousse.

* * *

**01/15/08**

**Second Semester at Konoha University.**

**Block One.**

_**Written by Sakura Haruno.**_

**Subject: Back-to-School, baby!**

Global is so _retarded. _Genma-sensei doesn't even _do_ anything! He walks in after (probably) messing around with Shizune-san (that's right, I went there!) and then sits down and is all "Open your books, get a packet, and answer the questions."

Then he starts _chewing_ on that stupid _toothpick. REALLY FREAKING LOUDLY!_

SERIOUSLY!

Where are we hanging out Friday night? Isn't it Hinata's turn now? Though, we'll never see Tenten, since she'll probably stalk Mousse throughout their giant mansion...Love you like woah, Tenten:)

Wow, I love how Brownie is just kind of sitting — or sleeping, I can't really tell — at his desk, and yet he still manages to get 100's on _all_ of his tests. Hey, Temari, maybe you can get him as your _private_ tutor ;)

I'm really surprised that I didn't write this first, but...

You know what the upside is to being in AP Global?

PEPPERMINT IS IN MY CLASS!!!! AND HE SITS RIGHT NEXT TO ME!

(...maybe I shouldn't right so big...)

—Temari, I still think you're a genius for inventing 'Peppermint' as his Code Name. From 'king of eye candy, god of eye candy' to 'eye candy' to "Hey, I think of peppermints when I think of candy. So, let's call him Peppermint!"—

But you know what the downside is, to AP Global?

(Of course there's a downside! God forbid any of us get a break for once in our miserable lives! — I'm starting to sound like Temari.)

FRIGGIN' KARIN IS ALSO IN MY CLASS!!

And _guess _where she sits?

_On the other side of Peppermint!_

_And she keeps touching him and giggling and saying things..._

Do you guys promise to bail me out when I got to jail for murder? Or would it be considered a contribute to the overall happiness of the community?

...that is all.

_Sakura Haruno _(_—_ is freaking awesome!!)

P.S

Temari, newspaper meeting tonight?

P.P.S

Peppermint just asked me what I'm writing...crap.

P.P.S.S

I told him it's a top secret plan to destroy the school. He _almost_ laughed!

* * *

**01/15/08**

**Second Semester at Konoha University.**

**Block Two.**

_**Written by Ino Yamanaka.**_

**Subject: Fangirls should all go to jail for rape.**

Why, why, why does my schedule totally _suck_ this year? Well, it doesn't _completely_ suck, per se. The main suck-age factor in my classes has probably just been the _people_ in the class. (YES I KNOW THAT THERE'S ONLY BEEN TWO!)

First block, I have Chemistry, with Kurenai-sensei. Kurenai-sensei is pretty cool though, seriously, though, _why doesn't she straighten her hair!_ She'd look so pretty with it straight! Anyway, guess what moronic playboy is in my class?

Yeah, _Suigetsu._ That water-loving bastard who doesn't shut up for more than five freaking seconds! I feel bad for Temari, though, because he sits right next to her. Then again, Gaara is also in our class and shoots the moron a death glare every time he touches Temari. Which I find pretty funny, considering how Gaara is about four inches shorter than Suigetsu.

Anyway, after Chemistry, I have Math with Iruka-sensei. He's not too bad, he's kind of funny, actually. I simply despise Math itself, you know. Wow, I thought Suigetsu was tall, but I always forget how _huge_ Juugo is! But he's so nice, especially to animals. Remember when some guy was trying to beat up little Konohamaru, and Juugo just walked up and shoved the guy over?

And you people say _I'm_ loud. This fangirls _won't_ stop talking, and Iruka-sensei is just kind of sitting at his desk, watching them, with this amused expression on his face.

This is_ not_ a laughing matter! Do you know what they're doing? They are touching Mocha!

_MY MOCHACCINO IS GETTING RAPED! _

_AND NOT BY ME!_

So, yeah, I have Math with Mocha.

Guess this class isn't _so_ bad. Mocha sits in the next row over, but he's completely ignoring the fangirls (HA HA, SUCKERS! HE _TALKS_ TO ME!). And he's just kind of drawing right now...Wow, that's really good! It's a really complex surrealism drawing. Ach, so many lines give me a headache.

And, yes, Sakura, there is a newspaper meeting tonight. And good job with making Peppermint _almost_ laugh.

ZOMG! Speaking of Peppermint, rumor has it that _Sexy-sensei_ is subbing in for the Chain Smoker (you know, Asuma-sensei) in Health. I am sOoOoOoOoOo excited. Yes, excited with LoWeR-cAsE and UpPeR-CaSe letters. _That_ is how excited I am.

BAM!

_Ino Yamanaka_

(The future wife of a (future) famous artist!!)

* * *

**01/15/08**

**Second Semester at Konoha University.**

**Block Three.**

_**Written by Hinata Hyuuga.**_

**Subject: Um, NO!**

Wow, this is totally cliche, but I have English with Cheesecake!

This defiantly calls for Inner-Victory Dance _as well as_ the Squeal of Delight.

Okay, now I must share with you the most terrifying experience of my life. (And yes, this includes the time where _Sakura_ dumped ice cream on my head when Cheesecake was _right there._ I still haven't forgiven you for that!)

My father gave me THE TALK last night.

Yes, THAT, Talk. The one with the explanations of THINGS that FATHERS should NOT say. Especially a father like Hiashi Hyuuga. And guess what? _NEJI WAS WITH ME._

Um, AWKWARD!

Neji and I were just sitting at the table, doing our homework, minding our own business when Dad comes up and is like 'Now, you're both of an age—'

And it goes down hill from there.

Thank God Hanabi wasn't there, or I would of had to shield her perfectly innocent eyes! (Okay, I know she isn't _that_ innocent, but, STILL!)

Oh, we're starting to read _Ethan Frome._ I'd better pay attention (a.k.a, pretend I'm reading _Ethan Frome,_ while actually reading _Twilight)_...

...wow, Ino, you're right. Edward is HOT! He, like, sets the pages on fire! Ha—

Oh. My. God.

CHEESECAKE JUST TRIED TO READ THIS!! He tried to _grab_ it, and was laughing, and then he started to _tickle _me! (Damn you to hell, Neji Hyuuga! Telling the world my _one_ weakness!) And then he's all like "Ne, Hinata-chan, who's Edward? Is this some guy I don't know about!?"

...I think I just died.

The Will of Hinata Hyuuga.

Ino — You get all of my clothes, make-up, and my Twilight Saga books.

Sakura — You get my music stuff, and my iPod. Plus, my Daughters of the Moon series.

Temari — You get my notebooks and writing utensils. And my laptop. And my Harry Potter series.

Tenten — You get everything you find pointy and dangerous enough to chuck at targets. Also, you can have my sketchpad and paint stuff.

And I expect all of you to _make_ Cheesecake give my the Kiss of Life. Or I'm coming back and haunting every last one of you!

_Hinata Hyuuga.

* * *

_**01/15/08**

**Second Semester at Konoha University.**

**Block Five**

_**Written by Temari Sabaku.**_

**Subject: Sexy-sensei :)**

Wow, Ino, for once, your gossip was right. Sexy-sensei has subbed in for Asuma-sensei. He looks kind of tired, though. And Peppermint is sitting there, glaring at him. I wonder why he hates his older brother so much? Hm...maybe I should write an article about the relationship between siblings. Peppermint is bound to read it, and if he reads it, then _everyone _will, just for an excuse to talk to him.

The obsession level is through the roof.

(_Yes_ I am aware the I used to have a crush on him, but we don't talk about that!)

Anyway, Sexy-sensei has that stupid Uchiha Smirk on right now. I think he's laughing at all the girls in the class (Ahem, Ino and Sakura.)

Looks like Asuma-sensei didn't assign anything for class though, because Sexy-sensei is just kind of hanging out.

Brownie, Cheesecake and Peppermint are just sitting in the back of the class. Cheesecake is talking to a wall, because Brownie is totally zoning out and Peppermint is busy having a glaring contest with Sexy-sensei.

Though, I don't think Sexy-sensei is glaring. It's more like he's smirking in a way that says ha-ha-I'm-your-sub-and-I-know-you-hate-it.

Um, right.

Ino, your squeals of delight are starting to hurt my ears. Seriously.

Sakura, your practically drooling on your folder. That's pretty disgusting, you know.

(She's probably having daydreams about threesomes involving two certain Uchiha males.)

They must get their good looks from their mother's side or something, because Peppermint's father has a really stern face. Seriously, his lips are, like, permanently pulled down into this unpleasant I-hate-the-world sort of frown. But, their mother is actually very pretty. Peppermint has her hair, and Sexy-sensei has their father's hair.

...I still think those almost-red eyes are creepy.

So yeah, this is my schedule...

First Block: Chemistry with Kurenai-sensei.

Second Block: English with Kakashi-sensei.

Third Block: Flex with Shizune-san/Gym with ::twitch:: _Gai-sensei._

Fourth Block: LUNCH!

Fifth Block: Health with Asuma-sensei. (And, hopefully, Sexy-sensei...)

Sixth Block: Band with Izumo-sensei/ Chorus with Kotetsu-sensei

Does anyone else remember that time when Ino shot milk out of her nose, and hit Mocha in the face?

I do.

:P

_Temari Sabaku._

(Who sits in the presence of Sexy-sensei!)

* * *

**01/15/08**

**Second Semester at Konoha University.**

**Block Six.**

_**Written by Tenten Iwate.**_

**Subject: You stand there, with you're long brown hair...**

I have _Family Force Five_ on the brain. And Sexy Mousse, too. (Sorry, Hinata, but it's true!) Hinata, you're right, cliche to the max here, because I seem to Study Hall with Mousse. (Mousse like the food, not the nasty-smelly-sticky hair stuff!)

We got to choose our seats, and I — of course — chose the seat by the window. Mousse came in, saw me, and walked _right over._ YAY! He's doing his Advanced Calc homework right now, and all I see is a bunch of...um, stuff. (PHYSICS PWNS CALC ANY DAY OF THE WEEK!) And guess what, Temari? Brownie sits right behind Mousse! And you know how Mousse doesn't let Brownie slack off in school? Well, I plan to use this to our advantage.

The Plan

Step 1: Converse with Mousse and Brownie.

Step 2: Gain their trust.

Step 3: Get them to help me with my Global homework.

Step 4: Become friends-that-talk-in-boring-times.

Step 5: GET BROWNIE TO CONFESS HIS TRUE LOVE FOR TEMARI!

Ha ha! It's perfect! Completely fool-proof and sealed shut! They will never suspect my One True Purpose. I believe now calls for an Evil Laugh.

Commencing Evil Laugh: Mwa ha ha ha ha.

End Evil Laugh.

Okay, I had Psychology with Ibiki-sensei today, right?

FRIGGIN' CREEPY!

I asked him where he got all those scars, and he just looked at me for, like, ten minutes. And then he says "fire." Then, he just turns around and starts scribbling long, complicated terms on the whiteboard, which reminds me, I'd better get those.

::Turns to Mousse::

Conversation with Mousse:

Tenten: "Hey, Mousse, you have Physc. with Ibiki-sensei, right?"

Mousse: "Yes."

Tenten: "Did you get the vocab that he wrote down?"

Mousse: "Yes."

Tenten: "Um, can I borrow it?"

Brownie: "Oh, yeah, me too?"

Mousse: "...you can borrow it, Tenten."

Tenten: "Thanks!"

Brownie: "What the hell, you bastard! I need those terms too!"

Mousse: "I'm not helping you with anything until you just admit that you like that Sab—"

Brownie: "I'm not admitting anything until you admit that _you_ lik—"

_::Mousse and Brownie look at Tenten, and then glare at each other::_

Mousse and Brownie: "IDIOT!"

Don't you think it's just_ a little_ weird? I think it is...and I also think that "Sab." means "Sabaku." Therefore, it means "...that _Sabaku_ girl." Which, _there-freaking-fore_, means...

BROWNIE IS UTTERLY AND COMPLETELY IN LOVE WITH TEMARI!

BOO-YAH!

_Tenten_. The Psychic.

P.S

Oi, Temari, do you think you could hook Mousse and I up, once you Brownie get married and stuff?

* * *

**So, what do you think?**

**I'm not quite sure how to write this thing out, so review to keep me going!**

**Oh, and I have a survey question sort of thing...**

**Put the following people in order from who you hate the most, to who you hate the least...**

**_Uchiha Sasuke, Kabuto, _and_ Orochimaru._**

**(That's my list, so what's yours?)**

**SHIT! **

**I forgot to hand in my Health Articles!!!!!**

**shitshitshitshitshit...**

**...sorry.**


	2. Loves, Musicals, IMs OH MY!

**OH MY GOD!**

**AAAAHHH!!**

**I just read the newest manga chapter and if you've read it you know why I am freaking out! **

**AAAHH!**

**Anyway...**

**Here's Chapter Two. I hope you enjoy.**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**

* * *

01/16/08**

**Second Semester at Konoha University.**

**Block One.**

_**Written by Sakura Haruno.**_

**Subject: Peppermint Love!**

So, I have concluded that I am completely and utterly in love with Peppermint.

...yeah, I know. And Temari, you'd better not give me that ridiculous tirade about how you can't fall in love with someone in high school, because we all know that my parents meet in high school, and so did Ino's parents!

Anyway, as I was saying (or writing. Whatever.) I am in love with Peppermint. He is, like, my knight in Shining Dark-Blue-Black Armor! And he's riding a beautiful black stallion, and his hair has that blueish tint, because of the moonlight...And he's riding towards me to save me from the clutches of the Bowl-Cut Beast!

Okay, so I _might_ have gone a little overboard with the daydreaming—

Which reminds me of my dream!!

All right, so we were all hanging out or something. I'm pretty sure it was at Hinata's house because there was this giant pool and we were all in these _totally sexy _bikinis! (I'd just like to add that we all looked freaking HOT!)

So, we were all chillin' by the pool. Tenten and Temari were swimming, Ino was tanning (duh), and Hinata and I were playing volleyball in this little sand thing that was right beside the pool. (Hence the assumption that we were at the Hyuuga Manor.) And then, _GUESS WHO WALKS IN!_

FREAKING PEPPERMINT, MOCHA, CHEESECAKE, MOUSSE, AND BROWNIE!

EVERY LAST ONE OF THEM!

Z.O.M.G!!

So, Mousse walks over and just leaps into the pool and starts, like making out in the water with Tenten. (Um, ew.) And Cheesecake jumped in (totally ruining my perfect spike, by the way!) And grabbed Hinata, swung her up in his arms, and just, like, KISSED her! Mocha laid down next to Ino, and they just calmly held hands, and Ino _totally on purpose_ rolled over and they started making out!

So, Peppermint and I are just kind of standing there looking at each other. And I was like, in my mind, _UM. GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE AND KISS ME, FOOL!_

And he did.

Oh, boy, _he did._

...then my little brother woke me up and told me I had been making out with my pillow. :(

My game was totally wicked sweet! I scored four baskets, which made us win! YEAH, BABY, YEAH! (And, yes, I did watch Austin Powers last night...)

_Sakura Haruno._

The Girl Whose Dreams Have Been Crushed.

P.S

Did anyone else see Temari and Brownie totally getting it on in Band yesterday?

Um, I DID!

...Geez, Temari.

* * *

**01/16/08**

**Second Semester at Konoha University.**

**Block Two.**

_**Written by Ino Yamanaka.**_

**Subject: CYBERSHIP**

"Relationship" to "Cybership." Get it?

Of course you don't, none of you appreciate the true genius of me, myself, and I.

Anyway, on to why my subject is "Cybership."

I was on Facebook last night, and I was just kind of messing around (a.k.a cyperstalking Mocha and totally kicking ass in Vampires. vs. Werewolves!) and GUESS who IM's me?

MOCHA HIMSELF!

That's what I'm talking about!

**IM Convo. between Ino & Mocha.**

Mocha's IM: Hey. This is Ino, right?

BlondieBabe15: Yeppers. Mocha, right?

(I HAD TO PLAY IT COOL, DUDES!)

Mocha's IM: Yeah, it's Mocha. Did you get the Math homework? I wasn't listening.

BlondieBabe15: Honestly? Pretty sure none of us were.

BlondieBabe15: It's page 234, numbers 5, 8, 10, and 24.

Mocha's IM: All right. Thanks for your help, Ino.

Mocha's IM: Or should I say "Pig"? Since that's what Sakura calls you. She is your best friend, right? "Pig" is a loving nickname, correct?

BlondieBabe15: ...

BlondieBabe15: Um, let's just stick with Ino, shall we?

(I'M GONNA FRIGGIN SMOTHER YOU IN YOUR SLEEP, SAKURA!)

Mocha's IM: As you wish, Beautiful.

BlondieBabe15: OR WE CAN GO WITH THAT!

Mocha's IM: :) I'm glad you like it.

BlondieBabe15: _Like it? _I FRIGGIN' _LOVE_ IT!

Mocha's IM: :)

BlondieBabe15: So, how's your next sketch coming?

Mocha's IM: A little slowly, actually. I wish Deidara-sensei hadn't assigned "Likes" as the subject. I'm not quite sure what to draw.

BlondieBabe15: Well, I basically drew a collage of what I like to do, you know? I drew someone drawing, clothes, my friends, and Mochacinno's.

Mocha's IM: You like Mochacinno's?

BlondieBabe15:I love them! They are so good!

Mocha's IM: I find them quite pleasant, too.

...then it's basically just idle chatter that has nothing to do with what I am about to say...

I AM GOING TO GET MARRIED TO MOCHA!!

HE WILL ASK ME AFTER THREE YEARS OF DATING, AND WE WILL GET MARRIED ONCE WE BOTH GRADUATE KONOHA'S SCHOOL OF THE ARTS!

TOGETHER!

Ugh. The fangirls won't shut up. I'm gonna have to buy earplugs.

_Ino Yamanaka. _

The IMing Queen.

P.S

Yeah, Temari. Could you not eat Brownie's face off?

* * *

**01/16/08**

**Second Semester at Konoha University.**

**Block Three.**

_**Written by Hinata Hyuuga.**_

**Subject: High School Musical...**

...is this year's musical. Tryouts are today. I'm nervous. As usual.

But, seriously? HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL? COULDN'T SASORI-SENSEI THINK OF SOMETHING BETTER! ISN'T HE SUPPOSED TO BE A BLOODY FRIGGIN' GENIUS!

I wonder who will get Troy Bolton? Cheesecake or Peppermint? Hm. ::Ponders:: Well, whoever doesn't get Troy will probably get Chad's part. I bet Mocha will get Ryan's part, though, since no one can imagine Peppermint or Cheesecake wearing those stupid hats.

(SERIOUSLY WHAT IS WITH THAT HATS?!)

Well, I bet Ino will get Sharpay and Sakura will get Monique. Who gets Gabriella?

...if freaking _Karin_ gets Gabriella there will totally be a friggin' RIOT! (Ha, like the Paramore album. Get it?)

But, anyway, I'm still nervous. I hate the singing in front of everyone for tryouts part. Yes, I know, that during the actual show it doesn't seem that bad, but STILL?! Do we all have to tryout _together?_ As in, _Cheesecake hears me sing?!_

I don't think that is necessary!

ARGH! I blame my father for my shyness! BLAME, BLAME, BLAME!

...it's all his fault. If he hadn't brought me to all of his stupid conferences and my face always being on TV—

But, I digress.

Last night, after I showered, I walked out of my room and went down to the kitchen to get some hot cocoa and a slice of cheesecake. (Yes, I know. Cheesecake. Ha ha.) And I sat down and was sipping, and my dad walks in and looks at me and says:

"You are a lovely girl, Hinata. I'm so very proud of you, and your mother would be, too."

And then just walks away! Like, he came out of his office to _just_ say that to me!

Um, okay?! Who are you and what have you done with my father, Hiashi Hyuuga?

Then Neji comes in and is all "Did he just randomly compliment you? Because he just did that to me and I think I'm going to have nightmares." And _then_ Hanabi walks in and looks at both of us, grabs _my_ hot chocolate and, like, downs half the thing. Then she says: "Right. So what are we going to do about this intruder pretending to be Dad?"

We're supposed to go snooping around in his office after school and tryouts, before he gets home. Maybe there's a secret lab behind that huge bookshelf...

The Ever Hopeful and Sometimes Confused

_Hinata Hyuuga._

P.S

I'm pretty sure that Temari and Brownie were just talking, guys.

* * *

**01/16/08**

**Second Semester at Konoha University.**

**Block Five**

_**Written by Temari Sabaku.**_

**Subject: Yelling, Laughing, Namecalling — OH MY!**

BROWNIE AND I WERE TALKING, GOD DAMNIT! WE WERE SO _NOT_ MAKING OUT! YOU SICK MINDED PIG/FOREHEAD!

I thank you, Hinata, for trying to defend me. See if I give any of you my stories now—

But I shall not whine. I am a fully grown woman.

Way to go, Sakura. Good job with the basketball game, and the love stuff? No comment, because you know me and my wonderful voice, even though you don't appreciate it at all—

Anyway.

Yes, Hinata, the dad thing is a little creepy. Maybe he's been reading to many parent novels or something. And you'll be fine in musical. I bet you'll get Gabriella! And I'm with you on what parts Sakura and Ino will get. Brownie, Mousse, Tenten and I will be in the Pit, banging away on the drums and tooting the sax-a-ma-phone.

Ino, is he seriously calling you "Beautiful" as your nickname? If so, WAY TO GO, INO-PIG! (And I'm only calling you that because 'Pig' is a loving, caring name—)

HEY, DON'T TOUCH MY PEN WHEN I'M TRYING TO WRITE, WOMAN!

Asuma-sensei just asked me what I was writing. Um, no. I said it was a report due next block. Thank God he's too busy screwing Kurenai-sensei to check our schedules and actually find out that I have Band.

Brownie is laughing at me. Damn him to hell. Cheesecake is laughing too, and Peppermint is kind of staring at Ino, Sakura, and I. Ahem. I shall change that to Sakura, because he defiantly just walked up and asked her what the Global homework was.

Even though we all know that he knows it.

I do believe that Peppermint, the Prince of the school, the holder of many hearts, the god of eye candy, is trying to flirt.

With Sakura.

Hm, we shall have to observe, take notes, and interfere and meddle as much as possible to get these two darling lovers together. It may be a lot of work, considering Peppermint's cold, hard, exterior and—

Okay, Brownie and Cheesecake just walked over. And they're sitting behind us.

(Asuma-sensei hasn't done anything — just because they're stupid boys on the stupid football team who play a gazillion sports, even though us girls do too. Stupid males.)

So, after finishing all those stupid packets and such, Brownie, Cheesecake, and Peppermint seem to have decided that we are friends. They just kind of turned around and started, like, talking to us. About totally random stuff. And Cheesecake asked if we were going to their game against Oto tonight.

DUH! IT'S _OTO ACADEMY! _This is, like, the biggest b-ball game of the year!

...Plus, Brownie is on Varsity. And he looks _really_ good in a basketball uniform—

Like you all weren't thinking the same thing about _your_ person.

Aw, there's the bell.

Temari, out!

* * *

**01/16/08**

**Second Semester at Konoha University.**

**Block Six.**

_**Written by Tenten Iwate.**_

**Subject: It's Baaaaaaand!**

I love Band. I love Band. I love Band.

Why, you ask, do I love Band so?

BECAUSE I SIT RIGHT NEXT TO MOUSSE! We're both first saxophones. But I'm_ first chair._ Ha ha! That's what you get for being a bloody freaking genius! You spend all your time studying or playing sports, and I have more time to practice! Nya, nya!

Yes, I do realize that I have the maturity of a five-year-old. That's why I'm such a charming, lovely person! It's part of why you guys love me so much!

Right? _Right? RIGHT?!_

Anyway, Band is awesome. And not just because I sit next to Mousse _and_ outrank him. I just really like playing the music! We're playing the music from _Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End_!

Which reminds me of _Sweeney Todd! _I love Sweeney Todd! And I love Johnny Depp! And I LOVE BAND!

...I'm in a very loving mood, aren't I? Hm, must be because I'm sitting next to Mousse and am so freaking _giddy. _It's kind of strange.

Stop looking at me like that, Temari! You're raising your eyebrow and smirking and now you're sticking your tongue out at me. I don't like you.

Oh, look! Brownie just came up and now you two are talking and you're laughing and he's smirking and—

DAMN IT, NARUTO! YOU'VE KILLED THE MOOD!

Seriously, Hinata, how can you _like_ that boy. He's dumber than a doorknob, for God's sake. But I'll give you this: he_ is_ cute. That blonde hair, and those big, blue eyes. They rather sparkly, aren't they?

I'm a poet now!

Oh, the talents of Tenten Iwate! They are endless!

Oops, Izumo-sensei is looking over here. I'd better put this away, lest I risk it getting taken away. You'd all kill me, wouldn't you?

The Not-Dead-Yet and Giddy-and-Loving

_Tenten Iwate._

* * *

**So, you, dear readers, are going to have to vote.**

**Again.**

**Who should be Troy Bolton?**

**Naruto or Sasuke?**

**(Depending on that, Hinata and Sakura's roles might switch. You know, if Naruto is Troy then Hinata is Gabriella. And vice versa.)**

**It's freaking SNOWY here, right now. And hailing. And sort of rainy-ish. Very white.**

**Hm.**

**Ja ne.**

**::Honatetsu Kiyasha::**


	3. Oh My God, AllAccess Pass!

**01/21/08**

**Second Semester**

**Block One.**

_**Sakura Haruno**_

**Subject: Whatever Has Happened**

Sweet, Tenten. Way to leave and forget the Notebook in your locker for five days. Seriously. You left it in your locker over the weekend, but then forgot to give it to us!

All right, so now we all have to write about what happened during the three days that Tenten left the Notebook in her locker. Here's mine...

Saturday: KONOHA WON AGAINST OTO! YEEEAAAHHH! Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Sai, and Shikamaru were unstoppable on the court. Naruto scored the winning basket. Zaku approached me and asked me out. I said no — obviously. We had a sleepover and totally raided Hinata's big ass fridge. Wicked fun, ladies, wicked.

Monday: Peppermint was completely ignoring Karin in Global. He talked to me a couple of times. And he also looked kind of nervous. My little brother that it would be funny to paint. So he painted my _beautiful _Chem project!

Tuesday: We had a test. (I'd also like to mention that I got a 96 on that test, thank you!) I redid my Chem project, and Peppermint offered to help. I declined, and he still acted a little nervous.

Wednesday: I got my test back. I got a 97 on my Chem project. Peppermint and Cheesecake were arguing out in the hall, before class. Cheesecake called Peppermint a coward. Peppermint retaliated with a good, old-fashioned 'loser.'

And now, we are back to present day.

It looks like Karin and Kin got into a huge fight. Neither are speaking to each other, and Karin looks like she's going to blow a gasket soon, though she still manages to flirt endlessly with Peppermint.

Casting is announced today. We should all go down there during Flex.

OH. MY. GOD.

Peppermint just invited me (and you guys) to go see him and his band play — _IN HIS GARAGE. _Like, HIS HOUSE! TOMORROW NIGHT!

Freaking Out.

_Sakura._

- & -

**01/21/08**

**Second Semester**

**Block Two.**

_**Ino Yamanaka**_

**Subject: OH MY GOD WE NEED TO GO NOW!**

Sakura, you are the most amazing, greatest, wonderfulest person to ever exist on this planet!

I can't believe you got us invited to see their band play! I mean, we've seen them play before and stuff...but, this is like a backstage pass! We get to go see them practice and play and sing and —

Oh my God, I am going to hyperventilate soon. Somebody get Mocha and make him give me mouth-to-mouth!

Okay, calm, Ino, calm. Breathe. In. Out. In. Out.

All righty, here's my update...

Saturday: Konoha pwns Oto. The Baka scored the winning basket, after an amazing pass from Mocha. I gained, like, thirty pounds from Hinata's fridge. Mocha smiled at me and told me I did a great job cheering. XP

Monday: Iruka-sensei decided that the fan girls were too loud. So Mocha was moved — NEXT TO ME!!

Tuesday: I managed not to fail my parabolas quiz. Who knew that Mocha was amazing at Math? We engaged in conversation about the basketball game (in which I did amazing cheering.) He looked curious about the Notebook, but did not question it.

Wednesday: I saw the fight between Kin and Karin. Apparently, Karin was flirting with Shikamaru, so Kin retaliated by flirting with Sasuke. (Both boys looked like they wanted to kill said girls.) Karin confronted Kin, Kin accused Karin, they called each other a bitch and it almost ended in a slap fight — but Asuma-sensei managed to stop them.

...I think Mocha was just staring at me. I looked up and he looked away and blushed. Ugh, I wish I had put more make up on or something! I'm hideous!

The Ever Excited And In-Love

_Ino._

- & -

**01/21/08**

**Second Semester.**

**Block Three.**

_**Hinata Hyuuga.**_

**Subject: Musical is — say WHAT?!**

OHMYGODHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD.

We're going to Peppermint's house to hear his band play?! Like, his band as in—

Cheesecake, Mocha, Mousse, AND Brownie?!

I can't handle this. I can't. I can't. I can't.

I'm going to see Cheesecake drum! He's always telling me that I should! (Ha, stupid naive boy, doesn't now that we practically stalked them that one night at Homecoming, last semester—)

Crap. Sakura is begging me to go with her and see the Cast List. My stomach just dropped, like, fifty feet.

Be right back.

I am so freaking out that I can barely write, right now. Hold on, Sakura is going to write out the Cast List because I am about to faint in, like, a second...

_All right. Here's the Cast List. Woah. Breathe, Hinata, breathe._

_Troy Bolton - Naruto_

_Gabriella Montez - HINATA!!_

_Sharpay Evans - Ino_

_Ryan Evans - Sai_

_Chad - Sasuke_

_Taylor - ME! _

_Kelsey - Matsuri_

_Jason - Gaara_

_Ziek - Kiba _

_Martha - Karin (Ha ha ha ha ha, etc.)_

_Skater Soulist - Idate _

_Cheerleaders - Karin, Ami, Yuri, Suzumi_

_Basketball Players - Shino, Chouji, Kankurou, and Lee_

_Smarts - Harukuma, Mika, Sasubu, Daiki _

_Dramas - Rika, Sayuri, Kazuki, Naoki_

_Other Teens - Akemi, Akiara, Keiko, Kazuo, Naoki, Taro_

_Sakura &_

Hinata (who has managed to relearn how to breathe.)

- & -

**01/21/08**

**Second Semester.**

**Block Five.**

_**Temari Sabaku.**_

**Subject: Oh. My. God.**

We are going to Peppermint's house. We are going to sit in his garage and watch him, Brownie, Cheesecake, Mousse, and Mocha play. Ino's right, we totally have all-access passes.

This is wicked!

Hinata, I can't believe you got the lead! Well, we all knew you could sing all amazingly and stuff and — NARUTO IS TROY! That means that you guys, like, kiss!

(Well, not actually_ kiss_ per se. More like a peck on the cheek. Crap, Hinata, don't faint when that happens.)

Ino and Sakura, you guys will be awesome, too! Ha ha, I can't wait to see it when Chad tries to flirt with Taylor and she just gives him this sarcastic brush-off. That's going to kill Sakura. And Ino, despite the fact that Sharpay and Ryan are siblings, you guys are going to be touching an awful lot!

Despite the fact that I hate High School Musical, I can't wait to see you guys perform and learn the music and stuff! I'm so excited! Our first Pit Orchestra is next Sunday!

Okay, here's my update —

Saturday: Konoha was amazing against Oto. I almost punched Zaku. Peppermint looked jealous, Sakura. Seriously. We were up until, like, three talking about stuff. :)

Monday: The guys still sat next to us in Health. Brownie and I were talking for awhile about totally random things — (psh, he thinks an army of zombies would win over two ninjas. Um, no.) — and then Cheesecake was all "You two should totally date!" I punched him.

Tuesday: Nothing special. Mocha and Ino seemed to be _very_ deep in conversation.

Wednesday: I was going to kill Karin and Kin. Seriously, how is anyone's voice that high and shriek-y? It should not be possible for the vocal cords. Unfortunately, both still seem to have retained the ability to speak. Damn it.

Ja ne,

_Temari._

_- & -_

**01/21/08**

**Second Semester.**

**Block Six.**

_**Tenten Iwate.**_

**Subject: The Apocalypse Is Coming.**

Seriously. If Peppermint invited Sakura _and her friends_ to his house (and garage, I guess) to see him and his friends actually play — as in _practice..._Like before the perfect it. (Because we all know that Peppermint and Mousse are total perfectionists.)

The Apocalypse is _totally_ coming.

I GET TO SEE MOUSSE PLAY WITHOUT STALKING HIM!

All right, now that I've got that out of my system, here's my Update...

Saturday: Konoha dominates, dudes. Zaku was a moron. At Hinata's house, I got up in the middle of the night and was going to get more snackage when I ran into Mousse. Um, AWKWARD!

Monday: I had Study Hall, with Mousse and Brownie. Brownie slept half the time, and Mousse helped me with our Psych. homework. He smells _very_ good.

Tuesday: Izumo-sensei almost took the Notebook. Temari and Hinata looked like they were going to shoot me. Mousse questioned me about it. I did not answer.

Wednesday: Kin and Karin's fight. I, personally, found it utterly hysterical. Study Hall was boring, Kiba came over and we were talking a bit about a bunch of random stuff.

Hinata, Sakura, and Ino — CONGRATULATIONS! You guys will be AMAZING! I can't wait to play all the music and stuff for you. Temari, do you think you can give me a ride, on Sunday?

— Crap. Mousse is looking, again. Gotta go.

Later.

_Tenten._

P.S. ZOMG TOMORROW NIGHT!!

* * *

**All right, so that's that. :) **

**I might be writing a bit more often now, considering how I am on SPRING BREAK! YAY!**

**It was practically a tie between Sasuke or Naruto as Troy, until the latest reviewer voted Naruto as Troy, because they wanted Hinata as Gabriella. That's part of the reason it took me so long to update, because I wasn't sure who would be Troy. Hee hee.**

**Also, I've decided that the leads in the musical can't all be sophomores, so I'm changing the age. Their all seventeen now. I hope everyone understands that the Italics in Hinata's entry was Sakura writing. If not, well, you're stupid because I just explained it. Just kidding. :)**

**Has anyone watched the episode from last week? Wasn't Sai absolutely a-freaking-dorable!? **

**He so was.**


	4. It's FRIDAY!

**Hello, I've returned! **

**Please don't kill me because I haven't updated in so long! I don't know why, I just haven't been in the writing mood lately, you know?**

**Well, I just want to remind you all that I DO realize how very cliche and obvious this story is. And I'd like to forewarn you that, though I am 15, I have been recently re-watching Digimon. And I might be writing a few fics of that, because I'm not really feeling Naruto lately. Oh, and I watch D.N.Angel, which was awesome! A new favorite Anime! Lol. So, expect some Digimon soon-ish...**

**Or maybe not.**

**I do not own Naruto. Enjoy!**

- & -

**01/22/08**

**Second Semester.**

**Block One**

_**Sakura Haruno**_

**Subject: It's Friday, Friday, Friday!**

And not only does Friday mean the weekend — (in which I have a basketball tournament) — but it also means that we are going to Peppermint's house tonight!

We keep looking at each other, and grinning.

(Well, me grinning and Sasuke just doing his smirk thing.)

I can barely contain myself! I feel like leaping up onto my desk and singing out something corny. Like, maybe "Can You Feel The Love Tonight!" Oh great, now I have to watch the Lion King.

Are we sleeping over at someone's house after the _megawickedsweet_ thing tonight? If so, where? And if we don't sleepover, you'd all better get your butts on AIM so we can chat it up!

(Ha ha, Ino, do you remember that one hot guy from Zumiez I was talking to last year? He asked me about my softball stuff! So, if Peppermint and I don't get married, I always have a back up Hot Nameless Zumiez Guy.)

I can't wait for Musical to start on Monday! It was funny, because Cheesecake and Peppermint weren't at the original try outs – which means that neither of them have heard Hinata sing! I can't wait to see Cheesecake's face when he realized the love of his life is also an amazing singer!

Dudes, Genma-sensei just walked into class, and he looks like he is going to cry from laughing. He doesn't even have a toothpick in his mouth (oh my God, the world is going to end!) Neji just looked up and asked what was wrong with him.

And this is a direct quote. As in, it just came out of Genma-sensei's mouth…

"Hatake and Anko were just caught getting it on in the janitor's closet."

OH MY GOD! I AM GOING TO CRY FROM LAUGHTER!

Sasuke looks like he's going to throw up. So does Neji and Shikamaru. Karin is pouting (um, EW! The guy is THIRTEEN years older than you!). Wow, I don't think I've ever laughed this hard in my life…

No, scratch that. I laughed harder than this when Ino-pig was strutting down Main Street, knowing that Mocha was driving by, and then she tripped. (I warned you not to wear those ridiculously high heels, mind you.)

AH! WE HAVE A POP QUIZ?! WHAT GAYNESS IS THIS!

Frantically Trying To Remember the Industrial Revolution…

_Sakura._

- & -

**01/22/08**

**Second Semester.**

**Block Two**

_**Ino Yamanaka**_

**Subject: You Make Me Crazy**

I am not going to waste paper by stating the obvious – WE ARE GOING TO PEPPERMINT'S HOUSE TONIGHT.

(Okay, maybe I will anyway.)

Because we so totally are and there is no possible way that I can contain myself when I am going to see Mocha play the bass guitar and sing to me!

Oh yeah, I have an Incident to inform you guys of, okay? I had cheer practice last night, and I was wearing what I usually wear, my Stuart Horse Trials shirt, and my spandex from volleyball, with a white cami underneath. And it was ridiculously hot in the gym, despite the fact that it's, like, 30 degrees below zero outside. So, I took off my shirt and was practicing in my cami – just like everyone else, including Coach, mind you!

Anyway, we were practicing mounts, and I'm the flier. Karin and Kin were my bases (which I hate, because I know they're going to drop me eventually) and we were good and stuff.

And then the team walked by, in all their sweaty and shirtless glory, and Karin and Kin were totally distracted. (Well, I would have been too – IF I HADN'T BEEN IN MIDAIR AT THAT EXACT MOMENT!)

So, they dropped me.

Like, their arms were too late, so I kind of smacked their arms, and then the ground. (Luckily there was a mat underneath…)

So, what happens?

Oh, right – MOCHA COMES JOGGING OVER!!

He was all "Are you all right, Ino?" "Are you sure you're all right?" "I wouldn't want you to be hurt, then I wouldn't have anyone to talk to in Math." (And this is my favorite)

_"And I wouldn't have anyone to cheer for me tomorrow, at band practice."_

Oh my God, the girls' faces were HYSTERICAL! And that I was all "Oh…um…right. Yeah. I'm fine….yeah."

DAMN YOU, HINATA! I'VE BEEN HANGING OUT WITH YOU TOO MUCH! I STAMMERED IN FRONT OF MY ONE TRUE LOVE! I FEEL SO STUPID!

So, I walked into Math today feeling kind of embarrassed, but then I remembered that we were going to see them play tonight and (I know, how could I forget?!) and Mocha smiled at me!

_Smiled!_

I've never seen anything more beautiful in my entire life.

Oh wait, his bare (and oh so muscular) chest was pretty amazingly hot, too.

We can so sleepover at my house tomorrow, you know. It's closest to Peppermint's anyway. We can just go there after school, and then get ready, and then go over to Peppermint's at four. How's that sound?

MUSICAL ON MONDAY!

There's the bell…

The New Embarrassed and Shy

_Ino._

- & -

**01/22/08**

**Second Semester.**

**Block Three**

_**Hinata Hyuuga**_

**Subject: Too Many Random Things To Write**

Cheesecake keeps talking to me about tonight. He's all excited, and says that he can't wait to see me eat, because he thinks I'm too skinny. And he says he also can't wait for Musical on Monday, because he wants to see me sing and stuff.

I think I am going to die.

My Will remains a few pages before this, you guys know what to do.

And I finished _Twilight_, Ino. I've started _New Moon,_ too. And I agree with Temari – JACOB BLACK IS FRIGGIN' ADORABLE! There's rumors going around there there's going to be a Twilight movie! Oh my God, I hope so!

Oh yeah, remember how my dad was acting all weird to Neji, Hanabi, and I last week? Well, he did it again. Only this time, he cancelled a meeting and took us out to eat. At _McDonald's_.

WE NEVER GO TO MICKEY D'S ANYMORE!

I seriously think some sort of alien is possessing him. Neji told me to ask you, Tenten, saying that maybe one of your crazy it's-an-alien-or-government-conspiracy ideas can apply here. So, what do you think?

I can't sleepover, I have to work tomorrow. Which totally sucks. Well, no really, because it's fun talking to Kiba and Shino during break time. And it's also hysterical to watch Kiba deal with idiotic customers, and watch Shino try to hold him back.

I still can't believe that I got the lead in Musical. I've already started rehearsing my lines. And I can't stop humming the songs. Hanabi keeps threatening to punch me in the face, but Neji is being really sweet! He keeps offering to play his sax part for me in some of the songs.

My family is being taken over.

Except for Hanabi, she's the same as ever. Though, she actually "politely" asked me if I would get something signed by Cheesecake's band. I think I might actually do it, since she's such a big (secret) fan of them.

Ah! I was watching that new show 'The Secret Life of the American Teenager.' It is SUCH a good show! I really hope that Amy and Ben get together, because Ben is just adorable. And I don't like Adriane, but I feel bad for Ricky. And Jack is an ugly jerk-jock boy. And Grace is cute, I like her! Lol. You know what I'm talking about, right, Ino? Sakura?

I won't even bother asking Temari and Tenten…

She-Who-Is-Probably-Going-To-Faint-At-Least-Four-Times-Tonight

_Hinata._

- & -

**01/22/08**

**Second Semester.**

**Block Five**

_**Temari Sabaku**_

**Subject: This Is What Happens When I Talk To Underclassmen…**

Okay, weirdest thing ever. Matsuri – the junior girl, you know? – came up to me after Lunch today, when I was at my locker, and asked me if I was dating Brownie. Just, completely out of the blue.

Oh, and Brownie was walking Cheesecake past me.

Awkward.

Matsuri & Mine's Conversation

Matsuri: "Hey, Temari!"

Temari: "Oh, hi, Matsuri. I heard you got Kelsey for the play. Nice job."

Matsuri: "Yeah, thanks. I have kind of a random question for you, though."

Temari: "Um, okay?"

Matsuri: "I was wondering if—,"

:Brownie & Cheesecake walk by:

"—you and Brownie were dating."

:awkward silence:

Temari: "Um, no. We're not. We're just friends."

Matsuri: "Really? Because I heard him and his friends talking about you yesterday…Hm, I just lost fifteen bucks…"

:Matsuri walks away:

:Temari turns to look at Brownie, who shrugs and walks away:

So now, I'm kind of glaring at him because he didn't say anything at all! I mean, how do you just walk by as if nothing happened when someone asks if you were dating someone whose supposed to be your friend! I simply don't understand boys. They're too stupid for me to bother. And yet, I still do.

_Boys are stupid._

_Throw rocks at them._

I am so wearing that T-shirt on Monday.

Oh yeah, and Matsuri also asked me if Gaara was dating anyone. I said no, because no one in their right mind would date Gaara, and she got this dreamy look on her face (I was instantly reminded of Sakura when she looks as Sasuke) and said that he had a bad boy act 

going on.

IT'S NOT AN ACT! HE WAS IN A GANG BEFORE WE MOVED HERE, HELLO?!

But, Gaara's changed since we moved to Konoha. I think it's partly because Naruto and the guys have been so cool with him, you know? He's responding really well to having real friends. I just wish he could get that tattoo removed, because I hate it.

Brownie definitely just asked if I was going to the practice tonight. I said duh, because there's no way I'm letting you guys go alone. I mean, seriously! You would all lose your heads in the sexiness of them all…ha ha.

Yeah, I can't sleepover, either. I have to work the store, and then I have my Writer's Class at three. I agree with Sakura, we are IMing it up!

Ja Ne.

_Temari._

- & -

**01/22/08**

**Second Semester.**

**Block Six**

_**Tenten Iwate.**_

**Subject: **

So I've already got my outfit planned out for tonight. It is going to consist of that white, peasant top that wraps around my chest (totally making my boobs appear bigger than they are) and my paint-splattered jeans, you know? The ones that I loved…and then we painted my room…and Temari practically dumped a full can of paint on me.

And the hair is not changing. And no makeup either, Ino!

Sorry, Izumo-sensei decided we should all suddenly pay attention. He's working with the flutes right now, so I'm good. (I think.)

I can drive myself on Sunday, by the way, Temari. My car has _finally_ gotten fixed! And I've so been practicing that music almost as much as I practice archery. I have the tune to "We're All In This Together" stuck in my head.

Ugh, speaking of which, my little sister has gone on her Disney Channel phase again and she won't stop watching _Hannah Montana._ And I always have to babysit her…which means all we watch is Disney Channel.

The only upside to the Jonas Brothers are on a lot! And I love Joe Jonas almost as much as I love Mousse! Ha ha.

I can't wait for tonight! SERIOUSLY! (Ha ha, "Seriously!" – Grey's Anatomy.) I hope it won't be awkward when we go over there. Wait, I forgot, Cheesecake will be there. And that kid never shuts up.

NO AWKWARD SILENCES!

And –

Kotetsu-sensei alert! MAJOR FLASHING RED LIGHTS!

_Tenten._

* * *

**Yeah, I thought the Gaara-In-A-Gang thing would be cool, don't ask me why. **

**And I don't want any Jonas Brothers bashing, because I happen to love them! Lol. **

**Maybe I'll actually type the next chapter before my junior year starts...**

**TBC**


	5. It's All Woman

**HEY LOOK I UPDATED!**

**I do not own Naruto.**

- & -

**01/25/08**

**Second Semester.**

**Block One**

_**Sakura Haruno**_

**Subject: I Can Hear The Bells.**

Friday, January 22nd, 2008 was the best day of my life.

Seriously.

Wanna know why?

Oh right –

BECAUSE PEPPERMINT ASKED ME OUT!!!!!!!!

_Peppermint_ asked me out.

_Peppermint_ asked me out.

_Peppermint_ asked **me** out.

So now, Peppermint is my official boyfriend. We went out to dinner at some Italian place Saturday night, and it was awkward…but then I spilled water all over me…and then, it was funny. And we totally clicked! Seriously, we talked for, like, four hours straight.

What I told you all would happen has happened!!

BAM.

I still can't believe I am Peppermint's girlfriend…

Wait, since I'm his girlfriend, I can write his real name now, can't I? Or would that be awkward if he found it? Actually, it'd be awkward anyway since there's about a bazillion doodles of "Mrs. Sakura Uchiha" and "S + S = H.E.A.R.T," etc.

Whatever.

I so can't wait for Musical tonight…I hope practice ends earlier so I won't have to go all smelly and sweaty and gross.

You know, because MY BOYFRIEND, will be there.

Wow, I didn't know having a boyfriend could feel this good…I feel all warm and fuzzy!

Okay, that was really cheesy.

Pretty sure Sasuke is undressing me with his eyes…

Did anyone get the _Hairspray_ reference in my Subject title?

So, Ino, how did Mocha's tongue taste down your throat on Friday? Hmmm?

Sorry that this is a short entry, but we have a test….

_Sakura._

- & -

**01/25/08**

**Second Semester.**

**Block Two**

_**Ino Yamanka**_

**Subject: Mm, mm, good!**

"Sai's lips, mm, mm, good! Possibilities!"

Why, yes, Sakura, I did quite enjoy the pleasurable touch of Mocha's lips upon mine!

Yes, as I'm sure you are all very aware, Mocha kissed me after the band practice thing-a-ma-jig on Friday! It was quite PLEASURABLE! And FANTASIC! And bloody WONDERFUL! It was everything I've dreamed of and MORE!

But…

He hasn't asked me out!

He just goes and – WHAM! – Kisses me (yes, with a capital K!) on Friday, and we talked on IM on Saturday.

Which is why I do not comprehend is reasoning for NOT asking me out?!

He talked to me in Math, asking a few questions about the stuff we just learned. And the fangirls are, as usual, bothering him. But I haven't really said anything.

I'm not sure how I'm supposed to handle this?

EVERY GUY TO EVER KISS ME HAS DATED ME!

…

OK, except for that one guy…

Oh, and that other one…

And Shikamaru.

Which was just WEIRD!

Lol, you know the story Temari – don't be jealous, ok? Shikamaru and I were like…five! And I'm pretty sure I pushed him over in the sandbox either before or after our little child-lips happened to collide!

Sai keeps looking at me.

Or maybe I'm just imagining that he looks at me because I'm so freaking DESPARATE!

UGH.

WHY WON'T HE ASK ME OUT?!?!?

WWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH.

The Miserable and Whiny,

_Ino. :(_

_- & -_

**01/25/08**

**Second Semester.**

_**Hinata Hyuuga**_

**Subject: Badda, Bah, Bah, Bah, I'm lovin' it!**

Do you know what I am lovin' so wonderfully?

This whole FREEDOM AND TRUTH AND REVEAL thing!

It's great! :)

Seriously, I feel a lot better now that I've told Naruto how I feel. I mean, I'm kind of embarrassed since he didn't really know what to say because I ran out of there so fast! Thank you, Temari, for hiding in the car with me while Sakura and Ino finished macking it out, and while Tenten thoroughly raided Peppermint's fridge…

And I'm hastily scribbling this down so it looks like I'm doing something like Naruto sits over there…not staring at me…ok, maybe a little…ah, I don't know! What if he is? I didn't do ANYTHING with my hair this morning –!

Calm down, Hinata. Calm. It's ok. Breathe.

Anyway, English is maaaaad boring today. We're just working on our Research Paper, and I've pretty much finished mine. I don't feel like going through and checking all the citations and what not and whatever.

So, I have a half hour of musical rehearsal with just Naruto tonight.

Seriously, Kotetsu-sensei?

Was that soooooo necessary?

It was not, actually.

Oh, well. I'm not bothered by it. I've been practicing my part and my lines, so I know it pretty well.

I hope.

I'm not bothered by it, really.

You know, the whole rehearsing with just Naruto…after I told him that I'm pretty sure I've been in love with him since pre-school…you know…

HOLY CRAP I AM GOING TO DIE!

*Faints.

_Hinata._

P.S.

Sorry it's short.

But I really do need to do those citations…

- & -

**01/25/08**

**Second Semester.**

**Block Five**

**Temari Sabaku**

**Subject: Save Me From This Insanity!**

Have any of you noticed that we talk about the boys constantly? Seriously, I think it is a mental issue. Therefore, I shall try to discuss other things!

Gaara has been badgering me lately. Yes, _badgering_. He is ALWAYS in the kitchen when I am in the kitchen, or in the den when I am in the den?! Like, WTF?! Gaara is _supposed_ to stay up IN HIS ROOM where is CRAZINESS cannot be spread to me! (That is also why Kankurou should stay in his room!) And _what_ you ask is Gaara to badgery about?

MATSURI.

Yes, Matsuri. I speak the truth. My _little brother_ the ex-member of one of the most renowned gangs from Suna, is actually interested in sweet, little, freshman _Matsuri._ The world has gone officially insane and flipped completely upside down and turned itself inside out.

Clearly, there is no other explanation.

Ok, I handed in my latest article to Kabuto-sensei today, right? This one was about teenage relationships. And, like, Kabuto-sensei turns around (after scanning the three pages) and says "This is all about guy-girl relationships. What about our gay students?"

And I just looked at him.

WHO THE FUCK ASKS THAT?!

I stand by my theory that Kabuto is gay. With Orochimaru-sensei. Yup. I said it.

Who agrees?

Oh, and your welcome, Hinata, for helping you with that whole…um, thing.

(Sorry a certain Cheesecake just appeared and is trying to talk to me, hold on.)

…

Um, Hinata, when you get the chance, talk to Naruto a bit, hm?

DO NOT DEMAND A RESPONSE NOW BECAUSE I WILL NOT GIVE IT. I AM IN COMPLETE AND UTTER SHOCK RIGHT NOW. AND NO, I WILL NOT TELL ANYONE OF YOU! HINATA NEEDS TO TALK TO NARUTO…NOW!

So, Kin was all trying to talk to me today. And I was just like, no. No. Go away. Leave me alone. I'm not sure why, but she was being all buddy-buddy and now she isn't hitting on Brownie, which is really throwing me off.

I'm having quite a day today, aren't I?

Oh yeah, by the way, Suigetsu was all up on me today. And I destroyed his life, because he tried to lean on my shoulder and I slid back in my chair mega-fast, right?

AND HE FELL FLAT ON HIS FACE ON THE FLOOR.

HA HA, that's what you get, man whore!

_*Temari_

_- & -_

**01/25/08**

**Second Semester.**

**Block Six**

**Tenten Iwate**

**Subject: Hahahahahahahaha**

Temari, you're entry was, like, the definition of anti-climatic.

SEROUSLY, WTF? TELL ME WHAT CHEESECAKE SAID NOW, WOMAN!

Bitch.

Yeah, we have Study Hall today because Izumo-sensei is off somewhere, doing some Band-like activity. Hinata, you're funny when you scream at people, because your face is getting all red and you're flailing about and for some reason I get this feeling that you're going to…

Hit something.

Like, Cheesecake, for instance?

Oh, would ya look at that, you did. Really, I should look into this whole psychic thing. People pay mad money for that kind of service.

So, Cheesecake is standing there really awkwardly and everyone is quiet 'cause we're staring at him (and he's staring at Hinata.) (and Hinata is staring at the floor.)

NEJI WHY ARE YOU AN OVER-PROTECTIVE IDIOT!?

(However, it is kind of hot.)

Ha ha ha ha ha ha, Cheesecake is getting his ass beat by Neji. And Sasuke is just kind of watching him, laughing. And Shikamaru…is looking over here.

Holy shit! Shikamaru Nara is AWAKE. And looking at A MEMBER OF THE OPPOSTIE SEX (a.k.a Temari. Because Temari is the definition of woman with her huge boobs. Ha ha just kidding Temari, babe, love ya.)

Ok, yeah. So at the practice thing, while all of you were off gallivanting with your lovers (besides Temari, I'm not quite sure where she went) Mousse and I were just sitting at the kitchen table, talking.

That's right, just talking. About anything and everything. He told me about his dad and how he came to live with Hinata (as if I didn't know, stupid boy.) And then he was talking to me about how much he loves the saxophone, and said how it was cool that I was the only girl in the band who played it. He told me that he _admired_ my courage.

That's right, Mousse admires_ my_ courage.

Therefore, I make a pleading request that none of you tell him of the Incident in the Haunted House last year.

IF ANY OF YOU TELL HIM I WILL KILL YOU.

Peace.

_(Tenten)_


	6. Hmm

**Hi.**

**Yeah, I'm alive.**

**I do not own Naruto.  
**

* * *

**01/26/08**

**Second Semester.**

**Block One**

_**Sakura Haruno**_

**Subject: Well, God Damn.**

So, as first entry-person, I am accepting the responsibility of relaying the events of The Incident that occurred yesterday, sixth block, even though Tenten kind of gave us an idea of it, what with her excellent narration and whatever. Need I remind anyone that yesterday was WHEN HINATA SLAPPED CHEESECAKE.

WHAT. THE. HELL.

Okay, so Peppermint told that Cheesecake honestly didn't know that Hinata liked him (idiot, much?) and that even though all the guys, all the girls (hell, the entire community!) was telling him that she did, he didn't _believe it._

LIKE HOLY SHIT HE IS RETARDED.

So, even after Hinata _finally_ gets the courage to tell the dumbass that she has liked him basically her entire life, that she always supported him, that she always left birthday cards for him, yadda, yadda, yadda, it turns that HE WASN'T LISTENING.

Ergo, him approaching her in Band yesterday and asking in what would appear an innocent manner, what she had said. I believe the conversation went something like this…

"Ne, Hinata?"

*Hinata stares, blushes, stammers, tries to escape.

"Y-yes Cheesecake?"

"What'd you tell me the other night?" (insert his big, stupid, cheesy, I'm-oh-so-adorable smile that even _I'll_ admit is cute) "Cause I wasn't really paying attention, ha ha, sorry. But then, you ran out of there so fast that I didn't get the chance to ask you what you said!"

And at this point, Hinata – OUR Hinata – hauls off and_ slaps_ Cheesecake straight across the face. And yells at him some stuff that I couldn't understand and that no one really understood, and then runs away.

And she's not in school today, and she wouldn't answer me last night! Did she answer any of you? Has anyone talked to her? For all we know she's actually sick or she died from finally releasing all that emotion…

So, I saw Cheesecake walking around before class. And he looks all dazed and confused (well, more so than usual). And _therefore_ I, being the _epic_ friend that I am, decided to ask Peppermint what Cheesecake was thinking about The Whole Thing. And he says that Cheesecake hasn't said anything about it.

LIKE WHAT THE EFF HE DOESN'T SHUT UP ANY OTHER DAMN TIME IN HIS LIFE.

So, ladies, I'm afraid that we must wait – yes, _wait_ _some more_ – for the Epic Ending of our dear Hinata-chan's love story.

It ain't over 'til it's over.

AND IT IS SO NOT OVER IF I HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY ABOUT IT.

So, yup, that's about it for today. Except Peppermint brought me a flower today, just because. I _knew_ he was a romantic at heart. I KNEW IT. And he's aaaalllllll _mine_. That's right, suck it, ladies. He's my Knight-In-Shining-Armor. Yay!

Pcoutskii,

_Sakura.

* * *

_

**01/26/08**

**Second Semester.**

**Block Two**

_**Ino Yamanaka**_

**Subject: Baby, are you down, down, down, down, down?**

LIKE HOLY CRAP I WILL KILL CHEESECAKE MYSELF WHATTA FRIGGIN' IDIOT.

Poor Hinata-chan! No, I haven't talked to her. I texted her last night, but I got no response. I'll text her again after class since Iruka-sensei is, like, anal retentive about cell phones in class. Blah, blah, blah as if I care.

So, um, Mocha and I haven't talked since we kissed. Like he's sitting next to me and I'm not looking at him and he's not looking at me and it's awkward and I don't know what to do! This has never happened before. Am I bad kisser? (Not like any of you would know that…) I mean, he wasn't exactly the greatest kisser…

Actually, now that I think about it…

His kiss…

Not the best.

How weird. But STILL, I don't understand why he won't talk to me? Like, at all. I get NOTHING. NADA. ZILCH. ZERO.

Hm…

So, Tenten! Care to explain why you didn't answer my text last night? ALL THIRTEEN OF THEM, you bitch. And I get no response! Nothing! Not even a 'k.' That depresses me, Tenten. Like you took a stake a drove it through my poor, broken heart. What am I supposed to think when you don't answer me! You could've been _dead_ for all I know! I was PANICKING, you inconsiderate tomboy. Jerk_face._

Anyhoo, I have to work at the flower shop this weekend. Like all. Damn. Weekend. I'm so pissed! I think it's just 'cause my mom wants "alone time" (meaning hot sex) with my dad since he just got back from his business trip or whatever. Like…ew.

So, Forehead, my love, can I spend the night at your house on Saturday? I'll have to get up early Sunday morning but, you know, ANYTHING is better than hearing your parental units getting it on.

Gah, GROSS.

Cya l8r allig8r,

INO.

* * *

**1/26/08**

**Second Semester.**

**Block Four.**

**_Hinata Hyuuga._**

**Subject: Well…you know.**

Sorry guys, I came in late.

Because I have a test this block. Boo.

And because I have rehearsal tonight. OH SHOOT.

And because I was mortified. And didn't want to come in. Like never, ever again. I'm gonna transfer to Suna. Go far, far away and never come back. EVER. Because, seriously, I might die. No joke. I'm not kidding. Check back on my Will, I made some alterations.

LIKE THIS TIME JUST LEAVE ME DEAD. PLEASE.

So, yup.

I confessed my true love to Cheesecake and he wasn't listening. And I yelled at him and said…more things. And I slapped him.

Because, like seriously? I'm starting to realize he isn't noticing my shyness. He needs a firm hand, literally a slap across the face, to get his attention. And I'm not good at that. So I channeled the four of you and WHA-BAM, that's the result.

I told him that I've been half in love with him for basically my whole life and that he was too thick to understand it and I didn't want it to be like that but he made it be like that and now I feel awful and I want to die SO CAN YOU PLEASE KILL ME.

I think he's looking at me.

But I don't know what to do.

HELP ME.

Now I have to take a test.

Fantastic.

_Hinata.

* * *

_

**01/26/08**

**Second Semester.**

**Block Five**

_**Temari Sabaku**_

**Subject: Has It Finally Happened?**

Sooooooo…have we completely corrupted our poor, sweet Hina-chan? I fear this day was inevitable, yet alas it has come…

But still. Whenever Cheesecake is stupid or does something dumb, little Hinata always swoons and says how cute it is and blah blah blah. So, you freaked out as a way to try and get his attention? That's kind of genius, that is. Do you think he understands now? Probably not…

SERIOULSY WAY TO BLAME US.

So Health is _so boring right now_. There's no Sexy-sensei to admire…just the Chain Smoker. I wonder how him and Kurenai-sensei are getting along. Poor Tsunade, she hired such hormonal people as her teachers. I wonder if she knows about Genma and Shizune, too? And Kakashi and Anko? And Suzume and Iruka?

…wow our teachers really are sluts.

I love how al we do is watch movies in this class…seriously, Asuma-sensei? Can you actually teach us something yourself? Please? No? Okay, then.

Hahahaha oh my God, Ino just fell asleep and banged her head on the desk! Ahahahaha I think I'm gonna die of laughter! Hahahaha.

Okay, so I saw Kin walk with Brownie down here…like she was clutching his arm…_legitimately _holding on to it…and he didn't do anything…he just walked with her…and she's…sitting next to him right now (in Peppermint's old seat, since he's sitting with Sakura now).

Cheesecake is staring out the window and looks…kinda sad.

I wonder how he feels about the whole Hinata Incident.

Maybe I'll ask him after class.

I'm surprised Neji hasn't killed the kid yet.

Awww Peppermint and Sakura are holidng hands how _bloodyfreakingcute_.

Nope, that wasn't sarcastic at all. Or jealous. Nope. Neither. At all.

OKAY SHUT UP IT WAS.

Temari, out!

* * *

**01/26/08**

**Second Semester.**

**Block Six**

_**Tenten Iwate**_

**Subject: SO FLIPPIN FUNNY**

Hahahahahaha.

Remember when Hinata slapped Cheesecake yesterday?

Hahahahahaha.

Oh, that was great.

Hahahahahaha.

I'm so proud of her! She's all growed up now!

Hahahahahaha.

But seriously, it was totally time for someone to slap some sense into that Cheesecake child.

Temari, remember when you were jealous that Brownie walked with Kin? Well, yeah, he walked with you back to our lockers. So, I'm starting to think that our dear, sweet Brownie is actually a MAN SLUT. That's right. I went there. He might be the next Kakashi-sensei…okay, maybe not. Because that's bad.

Like, really bad.

P.S. I GOT A 100 ON MY PSYCHICS TEST YEAH THAT'S WHAT'S UP BITCHES!

And you are not my mother, Ino Yamanaka, I don't need to respond to every second of every day! I was doing something very, very, very important and I didn't realize you texted me until this morning.

That's right, I was gaming.

And kicking ass, might I add?

Man, I'm in a good mood. I'm kinda tempted to throw my erase at Brownie's head.

You know, 'cause he's a man slut.

Mousse is giving me weird looks. I don't know why, though. Like what the heck, man, I know I have a zit but it's not like you need to CONTINUOUSLY stare at it. Jeez.

Have you ever noticed we use caps a lot when we're writing? We are all very temperamental women, I'm beginning to think…

SERIOUSLY WHY IS HE STILL LOOKING AT ME.

Okay, I'm gonna go for it. I'm gonna ask him.

…

wow, I suck.

**Convo:**

Me: Yo, do you have a problem or something?

Him: What? (some genius.)

Me: You keep staring at me!

Him: …No, I don't.

Me: *glares FINE.

Him:…

Me:…

Him:…

Me: OK YOU ARE TOTALLY LOOKING AT ME!

Him: If you noticed me looking at you, maybe you're the one looking at me and I should be questioning _you_ as to why _you_ keep looking at _me_. (Stupid Brownie starts laughing.)

Me….

Like, seriously, why do I even open my mouth? I think I'm turning into Ino…

God, help me.

10-10

* * *

**So yup that's it.**

**No idea if it'll continue.**

**But I was just randomly inspired, you know?**

**LOVE YOU ALL.  
**


End file.
